Drink !
by Iggy Kirschtein
Summary: SHIZAYA. Un Shizuo complètement saoul dans les rues d'Ikebukuro découvert par un Izaya qui a envie de s'amuser, qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien donner..?


**Voilà voilà, c'est la première fan fic que je poste, en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise ! ^-^ **  
**  
Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment. :B  
****  
Couple : Shizaya ! ( Non ? Sans blague ? ) Sisi, je vous jure.  
****  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture (?).**

* * *

Drink !

Shizuo était assis dans la rue, appuyé contre le mur d'un bâtiment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il venait de boire près de deux litres d'alcool à lui tout seul et était ressortit du bar avec un tabouret qu'il avait arraché du sol au passage. Errant dans les rues un petit bout de temps sans réel but, il avait fini par se poser là, ne trouvant plus le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucuns sens et il était sans cesse prit de violentes nausées qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Heureusement, la ruelle dans laquelle était affalé le blond était presque déserte, car Dieu sait combien de personnes auraient profité de son ivresse pour abattre la terrible brute d'Ikebukuro. Il ferma alors ses yeux ébène fatigués, se laissant mollement glisser sur le sol.

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Même ça il l'avait oublié… Il se souvenait simplement d'un début de soirée tranquille en compagnie d'Erika, Walter, Kyohei et Togusa. Ensuite, il sembla se remémorer d'une bagarre –comme la plupart du temps- et puis… Il soupira, ne parvenant pas à faire ressortir les souvenirs. Il décida donc de plonger dans un sommeil profond sans vraiment y réfléchir, se disant qu'il se sentirait peut être moins mal en se réveillant.

Izaya marchait d'un pas léger dans les rues à moitié vides de la ville, cherchant une ou deux âmes à brouiller pour s'occuper un peu. Il finit par arriver au croisement de deux rues et aperçut une large silhouette allongé sur le sol au bout de l'une d'entre elles. Arquant un sourcil, le jeune informateur s'arrêta de marcher et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Encore un poivrot ivre mort probablement. Il soupira d'un air las mais décida néanmoins d'emprunter le tournant en direction de l'inconnu, étrangement intrigué par celui-ci.

Arrivé à quelques mètres seulement de l'endormit, Izaya fit les yeux ronds en se figeant sur place, reconnaissant la personne allongée là. Shizuo. Il devait rêver! Le brun cligna donc plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier mais le collecteur de dettes restait bien réel. Son regard s'illumina alors et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se plaçait devant le blond. Celui-ci était dans un état déplorable. Son beau costume de barman était recouvert d'une épaisse tâche –d'alcool probablement vu l'odeur-, son nœud papillon à moitié défait, ses manches retroussées et salies et ses beaux cheveux blond en batail venant recouvrir la moitié de son visage. Izaya put également noter cette entaille dans la joue de Shizuo. Il s'était surement encore battu.  
Tout en mettant dans les mains dans les poches de sa veste, le jeune homme soupira dans un léger sourire.

« Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ainsi vautré par terre ? »

Il fut satisfait de voir le blond ouvrir les yeux dans un sursaut, son expression étant égale à celle d'un pauvre chien perdu, dévisageant celui qui se trouvait devant lui un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux, son visage changeant brusquement d'expression.

Shizuo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'essayer de ramener sa vision à un stade moins flou. Plissant les yeux, il essaya de distinguer avec peine la personne se trouvant debout devant lui. Lorsqu'il reconnut Izaya, son visage se crispa en une expression de colère se voulant menaçante mais étant presque drôle à voir tant son état d'ivresse lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.  
« Izaaa-yaaa-kuuun ! »

Gronda-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait sous le regard arqué du jeune informateur. Celui-ci observait d'un air à la fois amusé et fasciné le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Shizuo essayant de se relever avec difficulté, s'accrochant contre le mur afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard lançant des éclairs au brun alors qu'il s'avançait en titubant vers celui-ci.

« T…Teme ! »

Bafouilla-t-il avant de s'emmêler les pieds et de s'écrouler sur le sol, juste devant les pieds d'Izaya qui le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, un large sourire tracé sur son visage. Shizuo lâcha un juron lorsqu'il atteignit le sol et resta un moment contre celui-ci lorsqu'Izaya s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Tu es vraiment dans un sale état, Shizu-chan. »

Conclut-il en secouant négativement la tête. Il le fixa un instant alors que le blond ne semblait plus être capable de se relever, son sourire mesquin restant figé sur son doux visage.  
Il profita que Shizuo lui grommelait des insultes se voulant menaçantes pour venir finalement glisser son bras sous l'épaule de celui-ci, se disant que le laisser ainsi, ivre mort au milieu de la rue lui amènerait des ennuis, de gros ennuis… Et bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'Izaya et Shizuo s'entendait à merveille, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son jouet favori.

Sentant le corps chaud de Shizuo à travers ses vêtements, Izaya se sentit comme étrangement embarrassé. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Il se contenta de balayer se détail, lâchant un léger soupire alors qu'il peinait à soulever la brute du sol. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci pouvait être lourd ! Izaya se demanda combien de litres avait-il put boire pour se retrouver au point tel de se retrouver à se faire porter par ce que les personnes normales appelleraient « pire ennemi » sans même savoir le frapper.

Écroulé sur l'épaule d'Izaya, Shizuo murmurait des insultes et autres menaces qui ne voulaient pas dire grands choses et que le brun se contenta d'ignorer. Ses membres étaient affaiblit et fatigués et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en coller une au jeune informateur, il se contenta de se laisser trainer lentement sur le sol sans y prêter le moindre effort.

De son côté, Izaya tenait fermement la main du collecteur de dettes par-dessus son épaule, avançant lentement en serrant les dents en direction de l'appartement du blond qui semblait néanmoins essayer de marcher droit.

Shizuo avait finalement décidé de se calmer et avait cessé toutes insultes et autres menaces, se contentant de se laisser guider par le brun dans les rues de la ville sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Izaya déposa son regard sur Shizuo qui regardait le ciel étoilé d'un air intrigué, l'un de ses sourcils s'étant arqué d'interrogation face au tableau tacheté qui se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux ébène. Le jeune informateur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur lui, ce qui était assez rare. Il avait probablement dut les égarer quelque par où les oublier dans le bar d'où il venait. Lâchant un rire muet, le brun leva à son tour son regard au-dessus de lui tout en continuant d'avancer lentement avec le blond, bras dessus bras dessous. Il put noter qu'effectivement, le ciel était magnifique. C'était un beau ciel d'été parsemé de centaines d'étoiles et que la lune éclairait de toute sa splendeur. Un vent tiède vint faire voler ses mèches brunes et il soupira. Il se sentait bien.  
Leur « promenade » à travers la ville dura un peu moins d'une demi-heure et ils finirent par arriver dans une petite ruelle menant à l'appartement de Shizuo. Car oui, Izaya savait exactement où le blond habitait. Il en avait bien besoin, c'était une base pour être de vrai… « Ennemis jurés » ?

* * *

Le jeune informateur s'arrêta devant le petit appartement miteux qu'il contempla un moment. Il leva son regard sur Shizuo, celui-ci ayant fermé les yeux depuis un moment avait finalement finit par s'endormir. Izaya l'observa un moment en souriant avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant tomber le corps endormit qui commençait vraiment à peser, sur le paillasson. Izaya se mit alors à tâter la chemise du blond devant lequel il s'était agenouillé, cherchant les clés pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Le blond sembla froncer les sourcils lorsqu'Izaya se mit à palper sa chemise, ce qui fit esquisser un vague sourire à celui-ci alors qu'il se mit à observer de haut en bas la silhouette de blond. Il devait admettre que celui-ci était incroyablement beau et il se surprit avec étonnement en train de contempler les lèvres pincées du collecteur de dettes. Plus il les observait et plus son sourire mesquin s'agrandissait alors que ses mains continuaient à chercher les clés, ses palpations se transformant lentement en caresses imperceptibles alors que ses doigts fins et habiles venaient à découvrir chaque recoins de la silhouette du blond.

Shizuo finit par se réveiller lorsqu'il sentit des mains parcourant son corps avec douceurs. Il garda néanmoins les yeux clos un instant, se demandant qui pouvait bien être la personne à genoux devant lui. La colère s'empara alors de lui et il ouvrit les yeux, se mettant debout en saisissant avec violence les épaule de celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les yeux d'Izaya semblèrent changer soudainement d'expression lorsque Shizuo se mit à le soulever du sol, le regard de celui-ci semblant plus en colère que jamais, et un Shizuo saoul et en colère, le brun aurait préféré éviter ça.  
Le blond sentait une haine soudaine monter en lui alors qu'il venait plaquer de toutes ses forces l'être qu'il tenait entre ses mains, contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sans même avoir eu besoin de clé tant le coup du blond fut violent. Le jeune informateur sera les dents de douleur mais son sourire resta bien là alors qu'il contemplait d'un air fasciné l'expression de rage de son « pire ennemi » qui venait le coller violement contre le mur, son regard bronze jetant des éclairs se plongeant de se fait dans ses yeux rouges remplit de fougue.

Les mains de Shizuo se posèrent alors sur le cou d'Izaya et commença à serrer celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré faisait là ? Ça, il n'en avait déjà plus la moindre idée. Sa vision était floue mais pas assez pour ne pas voir ce sourire arrogant sur le visage du brun qui commençait grandement à l'agacer. Il sera donc encore plus fort, et un éclaire de douleur traversa les beaux yeux du jeune informateur qui posa alors ses mains sur celles du blond.

« Shizu…chan…tu m'étouffe… »

Essaya-t-il d'articuler alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. La force de Shizuo était vraiment immense et Izaya cru pendant un instant que le blond allait belle et bien lui briser le cou. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du collecteur de dette alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Le jeune informateur finit par fermer les yeux, commençant peu à peu à perdre connaissance, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le relâche, le laissant tomber mollement sur le sol.  
À genoux sur le plancher, Izaya se mit à tousser à répercussion avant de prendre une grande inspiration avec difficulté alors qu'il se massait sa gorge rougie.  
De son côté, le collecteur de dettes le dévisagea un moment de haut, aucune expression ne se reflétant sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, teme? »

Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque effrayante. Izaya appuya ses mains sur le sol en souriant, la douleur de son cou s'étant légèrement estompée.

« Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ? Je t'ai ramené ici, Shizu-chan. »

Reprit le brun de sa voix habituellement douce. Shizuo sembla serrer les poings tout en vacillant légèrement vers l'arrière, semblant ne plus tenir debout. Izaya leva les yeux sur lui, arquant un sourcil alors que le blond écarquillait les yeux, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal…

Le salon se mit à tourner autour de lui, sa tête ne semblant plus tenir en place alors que le sol paraissait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Izaya sembla se remettre debout, tapotant sur sa propre veste pour retirer la saleté qui s'y était installé lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol. Suite à ça, il lâcha un léger soupire en s'avançant vers le grand blond qui le regardait d'un air se voulant encore menaçant malgré son soudain malaise alors qu'il restait le dos appuyé sur le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Le jeune informateur l'observa un instant et une idée traversa son esprit. Peut-être pourrait-il profité du fait que le collecteur de dette soit complètement saoul pour en finir avec lui… Il lui suffirait de sortir son fidèle couteau et de lui tranché la gorge, et dans l'état dans lequel était Shizuo, il aurait probablement du mal à lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un coup. Le brun observa la brute d'Ikebukuro pendant un instant, son sourire mesquin restant figé sur son doux visage alors qu'il détaillait le blond de haut en bas. Non, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. En finir avec la seule personne de ce bas monde pouvant rivaliser avec lui, son jouet favori, son « ennemi juré »… Ce serait trop facile. Izaya leva donc les yeux au ciel avant de venir prendre la main de Shizuo, sentant un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas en sentant la peau douce du brun sur la sienne. Il fit un bref haussement d'épaule, évitant ce détail alors qu'il tira Shizuo jusqu'à sa chambre, le blond se laissant faire sans réellement comprendre.

S'emmêlant les pieds en traversant le salon, le collecteur de dette regardait autour de lui comme si il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il visitait cet endroit. Lorsqu'il passa devant un meuble sur lequel était posé un Maneki offert par Celty et Shinra, il plissa les yeux, comme si la figurine en porcelaine allait lui sauter dessus. De son côté, Izaya avançait dans l'appartement sans prêter attention au grand dadais qui le suivait, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre du blond qu'il ouvrit, allumant la lumière avant d'avancer d'un pas dans celle-ci.

« Vas dormir. »

Reprit le brun d'une voix étrangement tendre. Shizuo arqua un sourcil en l'observant alors qu'il le dévisageait sans dire de mot. Izaya l'observa également et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils restaient aussi calmes l'un en face de l'autre. Sans que l'un se mette à hurler le prénom de l'autre. Sans que l'autre se mette à s'enfuir en riant. Sans que l'un arrache un panneau ou un distributeur pour ensuite entamer une course poursuite sans fin… Izaya soupira sans réellement détacher son regard alors que Shizuo semblait le détailler de haut en bas, son regard s'assombrissant. Face à l'expression du blond qui semblait changer au fur et a mesuré en une expression indescriptible, le jeune informateur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif.

Shizuo resta silencieux avant d'avancer d'un pas chancelant, venant saisir de toute sa force le brun par ses épaules avant de le retourner, venant lui mettre le dos contre le lit tout en le maintenant fermement, avançant sur lui. Tout c'était passé en une fraction de seconde et Izaya fixait le blond d'un air surpris.

« Shizu…chan ? »

Peur ? Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Mais, il se méfiait tout de même de ce que pouvait faire un Shizuo saoul en possession d'un Izaya prisonnier. Allait-il le tuer ? Le jeune informateur esquissa un vague sourire à cette idée. Même ivre, la brute ne serait pas capable d'en finir avec lui. Et si c'était le cas, et bien il n'aurait pas peur, oh non. Il serait simplement…surprit.

Toujours ce regard sombre le fixant d'un air indescriptible, Shizuo approcha son visage de celui du jeune informateur, plongeant son regard ébène dans les yeux rouges du brun. Izaya put alors sentir le souffle chaud à l'odeur alcoolisée du blond sur ses lèvres mais il ne broncha pas, le fixant également avec intensité. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Dans tous les cas, cette position, cette distance trop courte à son gout séparant leur visages, ces corps pressés l'un sur l'autre d'une manière inconfortable… Tout cela commençait grandement à le mettre mal à l'aise. Son cœur commença légèrement à accélérer alors que le blond venait effleurer de ses lèvres pincées celles du jeune informateur qui fit les yeux ronds, surpris. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais la bouche de Shizuo finit par venir saisir la sienne avec fougue, venant l'embrasser avec une passion maladroite.  
Shizuo était en train de l'embrasser… Et il était en train d'embrasser Shizuo. Car oui, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il était bel et bien en train de lui rendre son baiser. Alors que leur union ne faisait que s'approfondir, leurs langues s'entremêlant de manière hasardeuse, les mains de blond restant appuyées sur les épaules du jeune informateur, il put sentir alors avec surprise que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Il espéra que Shizuo ne s'en rende pas compte, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite alors que son souffle commençait grandement à lui manquer.  
Ils finirent par briser liaison, s'écartant de ce fait légèrement l'un de l'autre alors que leurs bouches étaient encore reliées d'un fin filet de salive. Les joues d'Izaya étaient plus rougies que jamais, ses yeux légèrement entre ouverts et sa respiration étant quelque peu entre coupée. Shizuo esquissa un vague sourire face à ce spectacle du pauvre Izaya tout perdu et il vint déposer de chaste baisers dans le cou du brun qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa nuque alors que les baisers se transformèrent bien vite en morsures imperceptible.

Sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, Izaya se mit à déboutonner la chemise du blond qui continuait ses baisers et autre morsures dans son cou, sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, il se mit à lui retirer sa ceinture avec habileté, sans même s'en rendre compte, il en demandait plus…  
Alors que le collecteur de dette souriait légèrement en faisant perdurer ses légères attentions, il put percevoir un léger gémissement s'enfuyant d'entre les lèvres du brun.

Et après ça, tous les évènements se déroulèrent en un éclair, en une fraction de seconde. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux boxer, continuant leur baiser passionner alors que leurs mains se promenaient de manière égarée sur le corps de l'autre. Et puis, ils se retrouvèrent très vite _sans _boxer, Izaya serrant Shizuo contre lui pour ne pas perdre complètement pied, murmurant en boucle son prénom dans des gémissements égarés, le cœur battant, les joues rougies et de légères larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux alors que de son côté, le blond affichait un large sourire, semblant visiblement bien « s'amuser ».  
Mais comment en étaient-ils arriver là…

* * *

Le lendemain, Shizuo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, un horrible mal de tête le saisissant violement.

« Kuso ! »

Grogna-t-il en saisissant son crane entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait la veille ? Il se leva avec peine de son lit, retombant dessus à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin parvenir à sortir de celui-ci. Il traversa son salon, se grattant sa chevelure blonde en bataille, et déposa son regard sur l'horloge. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi. Lâchant un juron, il tapa avec son poing sur sa table, venant la cabosser encore plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées lorsqu'une enveloppe déposée sur la table attira son attention. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué en direction de celle-ci en la retourna dans plusieurs sens, intrigué. Il n'y avait aucun expéditeur, aucun timbre, juste son propre nom écrit avec de belles lettres.

Arquant un sourcil, il finit par l'ouvrir et commença à lire, ses yeux changeant brusquement d'expression alors qu'il lisait les mots gravé sur le papier blanc. Son visage passa de l'horreur à la colère, de la colère à la haine et de la haine à une envie soudaine de lancer une voiture sur l'expéditeur de cette lettre Izaya Orihara.  
Il referma avec rage sa main sur le papier avant d'envoyer son poing de toutes ses forces dans son réfrigérateur –encore un qu'il faudra remplacer…- en poussant un rugissement de fureur.

« IIIII-ZAAAA-YAAAAAA ! »

De son côté, trottinant dans le rue d'Ikebukuro, le jeune informateur se mit à s'imaginer la tête que ferait le pauvre Shizuo en se levant, apprenant que l'improbable s'était produit la veille. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais quelques mots suffiraient amplement pour que le collecteur de dettes comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lâcha un léger rire, affichant un sourire mesquin tout en levant la tête sur ce magnifique ciel bleu. Ça allait encore être une belle journée à essayer d'éviter les distributeurs et autres panneaux de circulations volants… 

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, un avis ne serait pas de refus pour m'aider à m'améliorer dans les fan fic ! ^-^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et gros bisous sur vous !**


End file.
